In the case of hybrid vehicles, transmissions are known which include not only a gear set, but also one or multiple electric motors or machines. In this case, the transmission is usually configured to be multi-stage, i.e., multiple different transmission ratios can be selected, as gears, between an input shaft and an output shaft by actuating appropriate shift elements, wherein this is preferably automatically carried out. Depending on the arrangement of the shift elements, the shift elements are clutches or even brakes. The transmission is utilized in this case for suitably implementing an available tractive force of a drive machine of the motor vehicle with respect to various criteria. In this case, the gears of the transmission are mostly also utilized in conjunction with the at least one electric machine for implementing purely electric driving. Frequently, the at least one electric machine can also be incorporated in the transmission in order to implement various operating modes in different ways.
DE 10 2013 013 947 A1 describes a transmission for a motor vehicle, which is composed of two planetary gear sets and one electric machine. The two planetary gear sets are each formed by the elements sun gear, planet carrier, and ring gear, wherein, in addition, a total of five shift elements are provided, via which different power paths can be implemented via the planetary gear sets. In this way, multiple gears can be implemented between an input shaft and an output shaft of the transmission during driving with the aid of an upstream drive machine as well as via two gears during driving with the aid of the electric machine.